


Jason's Rant

by XxMDSxX



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMDSxX/pseuds/XxMDSxX
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Jason's Rant

Ethan followed Jason out of the back door as they boy ran out of the partying house to the spacious backyard. Jason ran all they way to an old apple tree, that they use to play on when they were younger. They could still hear the sound of people talking and a movie playing back in the house as Ethan sat beside Jason at the bottom of the tree. "You ok dude? You looked like you were going to have a panic attack in there." Ethan joked with his friend, trying to make him feel better, sadly he did the exact opposite. 

Jason looked at his hands for a while before looking up at his best friend. "I can tell you anything right Eth?" Jason asked, his voiced cracked in the middle. Ethan looked at his friend with pity worried what he was so scarred to ask. Jason opened his mouth ready to say something before closing it again and opening his phone. He tapped a few times making sure Ethan didn't see what he was doing. He found what he was looking for before passing his phone to his friend and looking away.

Ethan have his friend a confused look, before looking at his friends phone. There was a photo Maddie had sent him on snap, it was labeled " _My Christine Canigula Cosplay!._ She was wore a denim jacket with a bunch of patches, he couldn't really figure out what they were. A neon green knee-length dress with a sunflower on the top and ripped purple jeans underneath. Lastly, he shoes were white with spokes of different colors on them. Her brunette hair was, styled so her hair in the front was clipped in the back and the rest fell on her shoulders. She kept her gold and black glasses on and was behind the water fountain outside the Mall downtown.

He gawked at his friend before turning back to look at the image at the phone in his hand. "YOU LIKE MADDIE!!!????" He shouted, Jason was quick to put his hand over his friends mouth and ssh him. "Yah, and do you what to tell the entire neighborhood?" He scolded. He turned back to look at his hands and Ethan set Jason's phone down and sighed. He leaned on the trunk of the tree brushed his hair with his hand and looked up towards the sky.

"Out of all the girls in this entire school you choose the weird girl obsessed with musicals and is a nobody. When you can have girls like Abby! Jay, you can literally have anybody! You're the most popular guy in the school, at least three girls out of the six girls inside were crushing on you hardcore. But no you run out here because you feel some sort of connection the that weirdo nobody." Jason looked at his friend, anger coursing though his veins and his gripped his phone with his hand. 

"Alright douche-bag listen up! One, Maddie is no weirdo, she's an amazing intelligent girl who no matter what tries her best to stay positive even though most of the time it hurts her to do that. Two she's not obsessed man! She's passionate about them, she finds courage strengthen and most of all love in them, something we all should have. Three she's not like other girls man! She doesn't post dances on tik-tok or shop and Lu-Lu lemon. She writes fan-fiction and posts them on websites which she gets a lot of views on, hell she even has fans. She study every night and helps her younger sister study to! And even through all that she finds time to relaxes and take care of herself and others, she even works at the food bank down the street. And lastly, I'm not crushing on her, I love her! I love the way that one curl always falls out of her bun! I love the way she adjusts her glasses before she begins to do anything important and needs to think! I love that fact she she makes entire cosplay's and then donates all the clothes to goodwill! I love her smile and her laugh and they way she rambles off about topics she loves! I love the way she's always ready to help someone, even you guys who are always rude to her and don't even give her a chance!" After Jason had finished his rant he took a couple of deep breaths before looking up at Ethan's face.

Ethan had a face of astonishment ad guilt as he listen to his friend talk. They both sat there for a couples of minutes in awkward silence before Ethan apologized. "Look man I'm sorry. I-I just didn't understand why, you know? Just out of all the girls...it makes me confuse. But I'm sorry, really I am and if this is the girl you wanna be with well, you go be with her!"

Jason looked up at his friend, stars in his eyes. He hugged Ethan as tight as he could and they both laughed, like they were little kids again. They kept talking as they leaned on that tree, Ethan making fun and poking at him to time for time, just talking like good old buddies.


End file.
